I can't stay away from you
by DurMeleth
Summary: One-shot. Missing scenes of the 4x14 "I do" episode. What happened between the moment when we see Kurt and Blaine enter the hotel room and the moment where they're facing the mirror?


_A/N: Hi everyone! So, I'm gonna say it, I'm totally terrified! ^^ It's the first time that I post something in English, so I'm totally nervous. I know it's late considering the diffusion, but I had a lot of work with school and then, with my job during my summer… So I hope you'll like it. It's a missing scenes piece, something I love writing. I don't know, I always ting that an episode is too short and that we miss a LOT of things... (Especially with the Klaine...) Don't hesitate to tell me my mistakes, I'm French, and we're known for sucking at speaking other languages when we learnt them at school… ^^ Also, if anyone want to be my beta on this one, I'll gladly accept! :D_

_Pour les lecteurs francophones, si certains sont intéressés par une version française, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !_

_Hope you'll enjoy it!_

* * *

The smirk Kurt was wearing when he pulled me by the tie inside the room was enough for me to lose all my senses. As soon as the door was closed, I took a firm grip on Kurt's hips and attacked him with my lips. The urgent feeling of earlier, in the car, came back to surface. I wanted nothing less to lose myself in his body, like I used to. I'd never grow tired of this feeling.

"Mmmm, Blaine…"

Here they were again. The moans. I hadn't heard them for such a long time... That only made me press harder against Kurt, gripping him tighter around his waist. Once again, it was Kurt who broke the kiss first, pulling away and staring at me in the eyes.

"Wait, Blaine. You know that this can't mean anything?"

I forced myself to calm my irregular breathing. I knew that if I said that this moment meant so much to me, he wouldn't want to do it. He wouldn't want to hurt me, after we'd made it. My Kurt, always the gentleman, even when _I_ was the one who cheated on him and broke his heart. My affection for this man was beyond the limits of sanity.

"I… I know, Kurt. I lo… For now, I just need it."

I caught myself in time. I almost said it. "I love you". I knew that if I said it, it'd be over. But I didn't want it to be over. I missed Kurt too much. And if this was gonna be a one-night thing, then I was fine with it. Well, not totally fine. But I could accept it if it meant that I'd be with Kurt one more night.

The blue eyes plunged in mine for a moment before he leaned forward to press our lips together. I couldn't help but wondering what that look meant. He had seemed to search me, as if he was expecting my eyes to tell him something. But as he licked my lips and I opened them, I forgot all that wasn't his body, his legs placed between mine, his chest pressed again mine, his hands rubbing my back, always moving as he wasn't able to stop and rediscovering me. My own body was on fire. I was overly heated and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I pulled away lightly, to regain some air only to be chased by him, a few milliseconds later. This time, it was him who attacked my lips hungrily with his own, pushing me and pinning me against the wall of the bedroom. Oh god, how I missed this feeling… He began making a slow and tortuous way down my neck and throat, lapping, sucking and biting, without forgetting to mouth at my Adam's apple. Oh god, he remembered what made me crazy. I was in for a long, long night…

When he reached my collar, he pulled back to look me in the eyes and knowing what he was wondering, I nodded. Then he started to unbutton my shirt, grazing his fingers against the skin of my chest, every time he discovered some more. Once he had finished, he grabbed both my jacket and my shirt and slipped them off my shoulders. Then he put them on a chair next to the bed. I smiled. Only him could think of not throwing clothes in a moment like this. When he returned to me, though, my breath caught short: I almost couldn't see the blue in his eyes anymore. No, it was replaced by darkness, full of lust. My knees started to get weak but as he put his lips on mine once more, I started to undress him. As I popped open the buttons of his shirt, he pressed harder against me and I felt his hardness as he started to rub against my thigh. My breath became harsher and once I was finished with his shirt (that I folded and placed on the table next to us, not wanting to risk the Kurt Hummel's ire about his clothes), I opened his belt and was about to pop his trousers button when he grabbed be by the waist and directed me towards the bed. I fell on it backwards, and he climbed on top of me, an angry look in his eyes. He smirked then and lowered himself on me.

* * *

As we were coming down from our multiple orgasms, Kurt lay beside me, his head on my chest and his hand gently rubbing circles on my stomach. I had an arm wrapped around his waist and was listening to his breathing and feeling his heart beating against my side. It was not something I could do very often but it had always that power of soothing me even when I was freaking out on the inside. Be cause I was freaking out. I slept with Kurt. And just not once. And I couldn't make myself regret it. There wasn't a lot of words exchanged during the act, but there were a lot of looks. And I couldn't help myself thinking that these looks meant something to Kurt. Because I didn't lie to myself: it'll always mean something to me. Kurt was my everything before we broke up and I thought that he'd always be, no matter how much we tried to avoid that. As I realized that it would never change and that I'll always be miserable, always loving Kurt and be miserable waiting for him, even if he would find someone else. In fact, he sort of already did. Or not. After all, he was with _me_ now. But he admitted being in a irelationship/i with this guy. And here I was, with him, in bed, hoping that someday he'll come back to me.

As these thoughts invaded my mind, my breath started to become shorter. He was here, with me, but I couldn't have him. Not the way I wanted him. Sensing my distress, Kurt put himself up on one elbow, staring at me.

"You okay?"

I swallowed back a sob and gave him a smile.

"Yeah… I'm fine"

"Okay… Good."

I knew I didn't fool him. He knew me too well. But he knew why I was upset. He warned me about it. And he knew that if we were to evocate the subject, he would hear words that he wouldn't want to. So he choose not to say anything, act like he believed me and fell asleep in my arms, his face in my neck.

I put my nose in his hair and breathed deeply. Like this, I could make myself believe that we were as we were before all of this happened. I closed my eyes and relishing in his presence next to me, I fell asleep too.

* * *

Kurt's POV

I slowly woke up feeling warm and comfortable like I haven't felt in a long time. I let my eyelids closed and enjoyed while I could. Until my supposed-to-be pillow moved under me. Then I opened my eyes and lift up my head only to stare at Blaine, still sleeping peacefully. Then the memory of earlier came back at the speed of light. I blushed, thinking about what we'd done. Well, we did a lot crazier before, but we were together at the time. I lowered my head on his chest again and listened to his heartbeat.

I stayed there for a long time, thinking. I sighed. I'd never be able to distance myself from Blaine. I'd never be able to stay away from this adorable dork that had taken all of my heart two years ago and hold it so perfectly during one year and a half. But who shattered it in pieces. I knew why I refused myself to let go with Blaine. I knew I could easily forgive him, that I already did, even. But I was so scared that he was gonna break me again like he had done that last time… I knew he wanted more. I read it in his eyes, even before we took the elevator for our hotel room. But he knew I couldn't provide him it. So he took what I had to offer and here we were, sharing this bed. I watched him as his head rolled on the pillow and he mumbled something incomprehensible. God, I loved him. I loved him so much. That why his actions hurt me so much. And that's why, when he finally woke up, I only allow myself a small smile at him before climbing off the bed and starting to redress myself.

He understood immediately and put on his clothes too. As I was putting on my shirt, I saw him sitting on the bed, watching me. I knew what was coming. I closed the buttons and…

"Tell me now that we're not back together."

Here we were. I knew I shouldn't have let this happen. I knew he was gonna hope so much after that. And if I was honest with myself, I hoped too. It would be so easy to turn around, walk to him and start a new beginning with him… But I couldn't take the risk. So I opted for deny.

"I mean… It was fun, but…"

"Don't! I'm not gonna let you minimize this, Kurt!"

Oh, this way of saying my name… He surely knew how to make me melt.

"It's no accident that we were together on Christmas and again, on Valentine's day!" he said, grabbing my jacket and helping me to get in it "and we're going to be together for many, many more, no matter how much you pretend… That it doesn't mean anything." He continued, brushing an imaginary dust off my shoulders and rubbing them by the same time. Oh god, I needed to escape, and fast. I turned toward him, my face inches from him. I saw his eyes immediately dropping to my lips then my eyes again. I couldn't help myself but starring at his too, so inviting. But I had to resist. For my own good. So I dropped the bomb.

"I'll see you downstairs"

And I walked away from him. As I was opening the door of the room, I heard him saying "okay…". I didn't know where he found that new confidence. Even during the year and a half when we were together, he was never like this. This, reminded me of the old Blaine, the one he was when we met. And I had to admit that I liked it. A lot.

As I was leaning against the wall, I heard him jumping on the bed. I smirked. Such an adorable dork. This adorable teenage kid that I was still in love with but couldn't back together with… As I knew my thoughts were taking a dangerous path again, I took a big inspiration and walked down the corridor to the elevator.

* * *

_A/N: Let me know what you thought!_


End file.
